


keep breathing

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: AU where Watford has email accounts, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Pen Pals, Penelope Bunce is a Good Friend, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Protective Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Rescue Missions, Simon Snow Needs a Hug, SnowBaz, Summer, The Mage (Simon Snow) is an Asshole, The Mage is the worst, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Bad at Feelings, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, Watford (Simon Snow), Worried Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Worry, email fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: Simon and Baz are assigned to be email pen pals for the summer. Per usual, Baz isn't too thrilled... until Simon stops answering. And cryptically types 'help.'Baz is definitely not worried. Right?*email fic*
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 25
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! In honor of Pride Month, I thought I'd write a little Snowbaz. There is a small Heathers reference, if you catch it, haha. Baz is in italics, Simon isn't. I hope everyone is staying healthy! xoxo
> 
> Characters aren't mine, please don't repost :)

_**June 30 5:03 p.m.** _

_**To:** simon_snow@watford.org_

_**From: tbazpitch61@watford.org** _

_Snow,_

_Let's skip the pleasantries, shall we? You don't want to be emailing me over the summer anymore than I want to be emailing you. So let's just get one thing straight: we'll sign off and tell Miss Possibelf we did it. Easy enough?_

_Baz_

**June 30 6:22 p.m.**

**To:** tbazpitch61@watford.org

**From: simon_snow@watford.org**

Dear Baz,

Shouldn't we be doing the assignment because i feel like that's cheating you of all people should know that

_**July 1 7:42 a.m.** _

_**To:** simon_snow@watford.org_

_**From: tbazpitch61@watford.org** _

_Snow,_

_Dear God, did you never learn how to properly write an email? Honestly, it's like you've never written one before. The lack of punctuation is giving me a migraine. And yes, it is cheating. I know. And under normal circumstances, I would never. But you're not normal._

_Stop emailing me,_

_Baz_

**July 1** **4:30 p.m.**

To: tbazpitch61@watford.org

** From: simon_snow@watford.org **

Dear Baz,

i actually haven't ever written an email before. i haven't ever had access to the technology. but since it's for school they have to let me use it. Please? 

From, Simon

_**July 2 9:07 a.m.** _

_**To:** simon_snow@watford.org_

_**From: tbazpitch61@watford.org** _

_Snow-_

_What in the everlasting fuck is your capitalization? I'm rolling my eyes in distaste. Aren't you staying with the Mage? He probably has access to a computer, I assume._

_Baz_

**July 3 6:58 p.m.**

**To:** tbazpitch61@watford.org

**From: simon_snow@watford.org**

Dear Baz,

I don't stay with the Mage over the summer I stay in a care home. Maybe you're right maybe this wasn't such a good idea i bvcfghyujilkhgfhgh

_**July 3 7:02 p.m.** _

_**To:** simon_snow@watford.org_

_**From: tbazpitch61@watford.org** _

_What?_

_**July 4 9:45 p.m.** _

_**To:** simon_snow@watford.org_

_**From: tbazpitch61@watford.org** _

_Snow,_

_Are you just going to leave me on that keyboard smash or what?_

_Baz_

_**July 5 10:32 a.m.** _

_**To:** simon_snow@watford.org_

_**From: tbazpitch61@watford.org** _

_Hello, remember our school assignment? Yes, that still exists._

_**July 6 11:29 p.m.** _

_**To:** simon_snow@watford.org_

_**From: tbazpitch61@watford.org** _

_Ever heard of getting back to someone in a timely fashion? Dreadful etiquette, you know._

_**July 7 8:01 a.m.** _

_**To:** simon_snow@watford.org_

_**From: tbazpitch61@watford.org** _

_Hello?_

_**July 7 2:34 p.m.** _

_**To:** simon_snow@watford.org_

_**From: tbazpitch61@watford.org** _

_Snow?_

**July 8 1:08 a.m.**

**To:** tbazpitch61@watford.org

**From: simon_snow@watford.org**

help

_**July 8 1:12 a.m.** _

_**To:** simon_snow@watford.org_

_**From: tbazpitch61@watford.org** _

_What's happening??_

**July 8 1:13 a.m.**

**To:** tbazpitch61@watford.org

**From: simon_snow@watford.org**

the mage

help

_**July 8 1:15 a.m.** _

_**To:** simon_snow@watford.org_

_**From: tbazpitch61@watford.org** _

_Where are you?_

**July 8 1:17 a.m.**

**To:** tbazpitch61@watford.org

**From: simon_snow@watford.org**

don't know 

he did something to my magic

it's on fire

_**July 8 1:20 a.m.** _

_**To:** simon_snow@watford.org_

_**From: tbazpitch61@watford.org** _

_On fire???_ _Hang on, I'm calling Bunce. How are you emailing me? Do you have a phone?_

**July 8 1:32 a.m.**

**To:** tbazpitch61@watford.org

**From: simon_snow@watford.org**

nagged it from the mage

_**July 8 1:35 a.m.** _

_**To:** simon_snow@watford.org_

_**From: tbazpitch61@watford.org** _

_Bunce is driving. On the way. Do you know the number? We can track it and find you._

**July 8 1:38 a.m.**

**To:** tbazpitch61@watford.org

**From: simon_snow@watford.org**

(***)*** ***

plz hurry

_**July 8 1:40 a.m.** _

_**To:** simon_snow@watford.org_

_**From: tbazpitch61@watford.org** _

_Are you in pain?_

**July 8 1:43 a.m.**

**To:** tbazpitch61@watford.org

**From: simon_snow@watford.org**

everythings hot

Smells smokey

hard 2 breathe

scared.

_**July 8 1:45 a.m.** _

_**To:** simon_snow@watford.org_

_**From: tbazpitch61@watford.org** _

_I promise we're almost there. Stay awake. You're going to be okay, Simon._

_Just keep breathing. I know it's hard, but you can do it. For Bunce. For Agatha. For me._

"SIMON!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz talk during Simon's recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! so a lot of you guys requested a second chapter. I wasn't sure whether or not you wanted it in email format, but that's what I ended up going with. Thanks so much for reading!

**_July 9 3:07 p.m._ **

**_To:_ ** _simon_snow@watford.org_

**_From: tbazpitch61@watford.org_ **

_Snow,_

_Are you awake yet? They said no visitors._

**July 10 9:04 a.m.**

**To:** tbazpitch61@watford.org 

**From: simon_snow@watford.org**

hi baz

sorry i was resting and they wouldn't let me use my phone til they were sure i wouldn't pull any stitches

**_July 10 9:08 a.m._ **

**_To:_ ** _simon_snow@watford.org_

**_From: tbazpitch61@watford.org_ **

_Crowley, Snow. Magick still burning?_

**July 10 9:10 a.m.**

**To:** tbazpitch61@watford.org 

**From: simon_snow@watford.org**

about that...

**_July 10 9:12 a.m._ **

**_To:_ ** _simon_snow@watford.org_

**_From: tbazpitch61@watford.org_ **

_Awfully dramatic, don't know why you didn't just continue that email. What did you do_ now?

**July 10 9:15 a.m.**

**To:** tbazpitch61@watford.org 

**From: simon_snow@watford.org**

the mage took my magick. it's gone. 

**_July 10 9:17 a.m._ **

**_To:_ ** _simon_snow@watford.org_

**_From: tbazpitch61@watford.org_ **

_This is a joke, I presume. Well, very funny, Snow. I'm laughing. You're a comedic genius._

**July 10 9:20 a.m.**

**To:** tbazpitch61@watford.org 

**From: simon_snow@watford.org**

it's not a fucking joke

i have to drop out of watford

it's gone, baz

**_July 10 9:23 a.m._ **

**_To:_ ** _simon_snow@watford.org_

**_From: tbazpitch61@watford.org_ **

_...You better not be kidding. Bloody hell, you really_ are _the Worst Chosen One to ever be chosen._

**July 10 9:24 a.m.**

**To:** tbazpitch61@watford.org 

**From: simon_snow@watford.org**

screw you, baz. as if im not having a hard enough time with this as it is 

just stop emailing me, okay

if you're going to be a prick, then i could care less if you email me

**_July 10 9:30 a.m._ **

**_To:_ ** _simon_snow@watford.org_

**_From: tbazpitch61@watford.org_ **

_You're right, that was insensitive. I'm sorry._

**_July 10 9:33 a.m._ **

**_To:_ ** _simon_snow@watford.org_

**_From: tbazpitch61@watford.org_ **

_Snow? I said I was sorry._

**_July 10 9:43 a.m._ **

**_To:_ ** _simon_snow@watford.org_

**_From: tbazpitch61@watford.org_ **

_Alright, I understand you're angry with me, but you can't not answer after something like that and I get that you're in the hopsital and if you're running tests that's okay but please answer because last time you didn't you almost fucking died._

**July 10 9:46 a.m.**

**To:** tbazpitch61@watford.org 

**From: simon_snow@watford.org**

i think that's the most disorganized, poorly written email you've ever sent to me.

**July 10 9:48 a.m.**

**To:** tbazpitch61@watford.org 

**From: simon_snow@watford.org**

i didn't mean to scare you, sorry. i was running tests, i know you probably don't believe me. magick hospitals are kind of intense. i guess it's the last time i'll ever be in one, anyway.

**_July 10 9:52 a.m._ **

**_To:_ ** _simon_snow@watford.org_

**_From: tbazpitch61@watford.org_ **

_So you really did lose your magick, then._

**July 10 9:56 a.m.**

**To:** tbazpitch61@watford.org 

**From: simon_snow@watford.org**

yeah i did. it's fine i probably didn't really belong at watford anyway i'm kind of a moron and plus i'm useless without magick

**_July 10 9:58 a.m._ **

**_To:_ ** _simon_snow@watford.org_

**_From: tbazpitch61@watford.org_ **

_You're not a moron. You just struggled with some things; everyone does._

**July 10 10:00 a.m.**

**To:** tbazpitch61@watford.org 

**From: simon_snow@watford.org**

you call me a moron or idiot or numpty every chance you get so excuse me if i don't believe you

**_July 10 10:07 a.m._ **

**_To:_ ** _simon_snow@watford.org_

**_From: tbazpitch61@watford.org_ **

_And you're choosing to listen to_ me? _And the_ _Mage? The Mage is a piece of shit, Snow, and you can't argue with me- I don't want to_ hear _you argue with me- especially after what he just did to you. Has_ he _called you a moron? Has he told you you're useless?_

**July 10 10:09 a.m.**

**To:** tbazpitch61@watford.org 

**From: simon_snow@watford.org**

not outright, but i know i am

**_July 10 10:14 a.m._ **

**_To:_ ** _simon_snow@watford.org_

**_From: tbazpitch61@watford.org_ **

_You are_ not. _You're not stupid. You're the only student at Watford who even noticed I was a vampire- yes, I'm admitting it, and you owe me, so don't tell anyone- and that means you're smart. As for not having magick, it doesn't mean you're useless. You take care of Bunce and you take care of Wellbelove and you take care of pretty much every problem Watford has ever faced. And yes, you had magick before, but you did so many things without magick. The magick doesn't make you who you are, Simon._

**July 10 10:18 a.m.**

**To:** tbazpitch61@watford.org 

**From: simon_snow@watford.org**

thanks, baz

**_July 10 10:21 a.m._ **

**_To:_ ** _simon_snow@watford.org_

**_From: tbazpitch61@watford.org_ **

_If you ever pull a stunt like that again I'll kill you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos are greatly appreciated! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are greatly appreciated. If you guys want a part 2, maybe I'll do that. Or if you have any requests, I'm super bored.


End file.
